Ichirin No Hana
by Deathberry4307
Summary: Well, this is my first fan fic for any series. The pairing is IchigoXRukia and the rating is for later chapters. This story probably contains spoilers and will have lemon...eventually .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I just wish I did! .

Author's Ramblings:

Yeah, so this is my very first fan fic for any series. I hope it's not too crappy! 0.0 All suggestions are welcome! Please read and review it's greatly appreciated! This story might contain spoilers, I don't know for what chapters or anything, but you have been warned! lol

------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 1, Feelings:

It had been a full year since Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu had returned from the Soul Society. They had saved her, more on Ichigo's part than anyone else's, and Rukia had come home. Home? Did he think that his closet and this world was her home? Ichigo thought about it, he guessed that he had just always felt like that. Rukia… She was more than a friend to Ichigo and that was how he had always felt. Did she feel the same? No, even the idea seemed stupid. He smacked himself across the face.

"What are you doing, baka?"

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia standing in the doorway to his room smirking slightly at him. "What, am I not allowed to hit myself?" The remark was stupid, but he didn't care. Right now, it was taking all of his willpower to not look at her chest or go lower… Dammit, Ichigo, stop looking at her like that. Don't look at her chest, don't look, don't look, and don't look at her ass… He growled in frustration as he flopped back onto his bed.

"Baka," She repeated. Ichigo had been edgy ever since they had returned to the living world. Didn't he want her to have come back? He was the one that rescued her; she had never asked him to. No, I wanted him to save me… Rukia shook her head, her black hair whipping across her face as she cleared her mind. She looked down at the cell phone in her hand as it started to beep. Rukia gave a small groan, "C'mon Ichigo, it's an order." She kicked him in the stomach before waiting for him to move.

"Ow! You damn bitch, what was that for!" He punched her arm as he moved past her already out of his body. "Let's go." Ichigo had started to enjoy fighting hollows. It took his mind of things. Ugh, he needed to start acting like himself again. He didn't want Rukia to worry. He turned to look at her as they raced down the street. "Do you want to play a video game tonight? I feel like kicking your ass!" He speed up, so that he would avoid the kick that followed his remark.

Ichigo had been right to dodge the kick that she threw at him. She laughed, glad that nothing seemed to be wrong with him. She doubted that she would ever tell him, but she loved him, she really did. "Sorry Ichigo, but you don't have a chance at beating me!" They continued to race up the street until the hollow came into view. Rukia stopped and watched as Ichigo lunged at the creature's head.

Ichigo defeated the hollow with one blow. Not surprising… His skills had greatly improved and he could just about kill all of the hollows with one blow. He didn't know how he had gotten so good, maybe it was because whenever he saw a hollow he always told himself that he had to defeat it to keep Rukia safe. Everyone at school, thought that they were dating, or at least where secretly in love with each other. Well, that 2nd rumor was true, for him anyway. "C'mon Rukia, now we get to play that video game."

She laughed, "What? Are you that excited about losing?" Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and raced off.

Ichigo blushed slightly as he saw her tongue, I would rather have her tongue in my mouth rather than her sticking it out at me. His blush deepened as he continued to race after her and his pants got noticeably tighter. Ahhh, he thought, trying to think of something else. Ichigo you're a damn pervert. Ugh, it's her fault for wearing that short skirt and that really tight tank top. Rukia had dressed in her school uniform less and less when it was just the two of them. Not that he was complaining, he got a better view of her chest and ass.

Rukia felt Ichigo's eyes watching her as she ran in front of him and when they were playing the video game she caught him glancing down her shirt. Could he possibly feel the same way about me that I do about him? She didn't know… Ichigo got side tracked so many times that he lost miserably and went to bed out of frustration. Rukia noticed that his pants were a lot tighter than they should have been before she retreated into the closet. "Goodnight Ichigo."

"G'night," he closed his eyes trying to block images out of his head, really perverted images… He couldn't last much longer; he just needed to act more normal. Yeah, that's it; he could do that, right?

----------------------------------------------------------- 

And so end's the first chapter. Well, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry about it being so short! Wow, I made Ichigo out to be a pervert. . It's okay Ichigo I love you!

Ichigo: Get away from me you creepy person.

Me: How cruel. TT I'm the author I control your future!

Ichigo: Oh crap!

Me: evil laugh

**mwah **Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can! I have lots of stuff to do with school, but I'll try my best. Please review!

foxracingchick1313


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own bleach, yah…

Ramblings:

YEAH CHAPTER TWO! A big thanks you to everyone that has reviewed the story I love u guys! ROCK ON! Let me now what chapter u guys want the lemon in and how many chapters I should have in the story! Lol **–ahem- all right chapter two begins!**

Ichigo woke up the next morning with shadows under his eyes, seeing as how he hadn't been able to sleep at all. Rukia on the other hand, looked well rested and refreshed. She was also back in her school uniform, which fit her personality much more than the other clothes that she had worn. He yawned and stretched as she looked at him. "You look dead." Rukia noted looking at his eyes.

"No, really? I didn't get any sleep, stupid crickets." Of course, the part about the crickets was a lie; Ichigo hadn't even seen one in a few years. He started walking towards the door and looked back at Rukia, "See you at school?"

She nodded, "See you at school." With that, Rukia jumped out of the window. She ran off passing the many houses not glancing back. Ugh, what has been wrong with Ichigo lately! He's been so out of it; Rukia was so lost in her thoughts that she passed the school without even realizing it. Therefore, she had to retrace her steps. Ok Rukia, put that stupid boy out of your mind.

The day went pretty normal, both arrived at school, hung out with friends, went home. Nothing out of the ordinary, so there was no point in going into detail. However, something that surprised both of them was that there had been no calls on Rukias cell phone telling them to kill a hollow. Frowning, Rukia hit the phone against her hand. "Is it broken?" She looked at Ichigo, like she expected him to know.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He said, agitated.

Rukia shrugged before coming to a conclusion. "I must have a day off or something, I wonder if Kisuke is up to something…" She frowned once again looking at Ichigo.

His own frown matched Rukia's, "Isn't that stupid merchant always up to something?" Ichigo didn't bother waiting for a response and promptly flopped on his bed. "I'm so fricking tired, it would be nice to actually get some sleep for once."

At his words Rukia jabbed him in the stomach, grinning. She didn't know why she had done it, just something to have physical contact. How can I like such a git? You like him? What, I do? Of course you do, don't deny it. Who said I was denying it? She hit her head in frustration. You know you're insane when you argue with yourself. Rukia was brought back to Earth when Ichigo returned the jab that she had given him. "Ahh!" Startled she tripped and fell on top of Ichigo in an awkward position. Rukia blushed furiously and scurried off of him. "We should do something today! You know, enjoy the free time."

Ichigo covered his face to hide the blush that had crept onto his cheeks from Rukia falling on him. Crap, I could feel her chest. Ah! Not these damn perverted thoughts again! Ichigo moved the hand that had been covering his face to look at her. "And what do you suggest? There isn't that much to do around this town incase you haven't noticed." His usual scowl took hold of his features as the boy watched her intently.

Rukia let her mouth hang open slightly trying to come up with something to say. She thought for a few moments before realizing that Ichigo was right. There was nothing to do. Well, nothing that didn't involve sex. Rukia blushed furiously berading herself. Ichigo's damn perverted thoughts had to be rubbing off on her. She glared at him as if it was his entire fault. Of course, he looked puzzled, but she paid no attention to it. "Ah ha! We could go to the park!" Rukia felt truly brilliant for coming up with this suggestion and for some strange reason expected Ichigo to share her feelings.

However, Ichigo did not share his crush's enthusiasm. His scowl became more apparent as he stared at their stupidly, "The park? That's your brilliant idea? Rukia, kids Yuzu and Karin's age go to the park!" His remark was meet with a swift kick to the face and he fell dazed. "Alright, fine, we'll go to the park."

Rukia hummed happily, having "won" the argument as they walked towards the park. She turned to Ichigo giving one of her rare smiles. "I think that this is the first time that we've actually gone to the park for fun!" Despite herself, Rukia smiled at his grunt just enjoying the fact that she got to be close to him. Shortly they arrived at the park and a sense of foreboding over took her. What am I worried about? There are no hollows here now… Rukia looked around just to reassure herself. Don't worry about it everything will be fine. She turned towards Ichigo trying to see if he had noticed anything, he just stood there frowning, so obviously not. It must just be me…

Well, that's the end of chapter two. I know it's more just like a filler, horrible Im sorry PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It's so short, I'm trying though I promise! T-T I'm suffering from a major case of writers block and it would be greatly appreciated if you guys, my wonderful readers, could give me suggestions. Tell me what you want in the story! . im so tired im amazed I even got this one typed. The next one will be better and hopefully longer once you guys give me feed back. Ne way comment! I'll update soon, sorry this one took so long!

Ichigo: Why are you still making me out to be a pervert?

Me: Because you are!

Rukia: Don't worry, I still love you, baka

Ichigo: I'm not a baka so shut up!

Rukia: Make me pervert!

Ichigo: I AM NOT A PERVERT!

Me and Rukia: YES YOU ARE A DAMN PERVERT DIE! –punches- -ahem-


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to give a finality to this fanfiction seeing as how I haven't touched it in over four years.

My heart just isn't in it anymore and my style of writing has changed. I still read the actual manga, but with regard to fanfiction my passion is Harry Potter(DracoxGinny to be exact). So, I'm going to try my luck with writing a fanfiction with that pairing.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story and I'm sorry that I'm not continuing it.

-lieben


End file.
